Legislation in several states, and more recently at the federal level, requires life science companies to disclose financial arrangements with healthcare providers. The premise of the legislation is that there may be a perceived (or actual) conflict of interest in some of the shared financial interests. The overall goal of the legislators is to both regulate certain activities of life science companies and require transparency for a range of interactions between health care providers and life science companies. For life science companies conducting multiple transactions with numerous healthcare providers compliance with these regulations is cumbersome.